BatmanBaleLover as "Lindsay" (Camp Drama)
21:03 <@CD-TDA> Your second character is Lindsay. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 21:03 okay. 21:04 <@CD-TDA> You can change your nickname back. 21:04 so, i should link it here, right ? 21:04 Duncan1 has changed nick to Bruce 21:04 Bruce has changed nick to BatmanBaleLover 21:04 <@CD-TDA> We'll ask you three character questions first. 21:04 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 21:04 well, here you go 21:04 Yes. 21:04 <@CD-TDA> With who? 21:05 possibly Trent or Tyler. 21:05 <@CD-TDA> Okay. 21:05 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 21:05 no. Lindsay better be Dump Princess. It fits her persona. 21:06 <@CD-TDA> ... Okay. 21:06 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 21:06 Lindsay be main Protagonist. 21:06 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. 21:06 ok 21:07 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:BatmanBaleLover 21:07 the first two part is her audition and confessional. 21:07 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is Alejandro. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 21:07 the first two part is her audition and confessional. 21:07 ok 21:07 BatmanBaleLover has changed nick to Lindsay1 21:07 Courtney3 has changed nick to Alejandro3 21:08 * Alejandro3 walks into Mess Hall and accidentally bumps into Lindsay. 21:08 My mistake, Belle. 21:08 I'm very sorry. 21:08 *blushes* oh, hey. *giggles* 21:08 It's okay. *giggles* 21:08 *chuckles* 21:08 You are looking great today. ;) 21:08 You know what else is great? 21:08 The Eiffel Tower. 21:08 Maybe I can take you there sometime? ;) 21:09 awwwww, yeah, i love it. :D 21:09 awwwww, thanks, you're sooo sweet. *blushes and giggles* 21:09 Oh, it's nothing. *chuckles* 21:09 Your daddy is very lucky to have a daughter like you. 21:09 What I wouldn't do to kiss you goodnight every day. ;) 21:09 Or... even just... 21:09 To kiss you... 21:10 oh, yeah... 21:10 *blushes* your kiss is sooo hot.... 21:10 *spins her head* wait, what did i say ? 21:10 Ah, but I must respect a woman's boundaries. 21:10 and that's why you're sooo sweet, Alejandroooo. *hugs him* 21:11 Lindsay, it's been so nice talking to you. Unfortunately, I've gotta go vote someone off. I really hope I don't get voted off... then I won't get to spend any more time with you. 21:11 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 21:11 <@CD-TDA> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions